


Fallen From the Tree

by mmmdraco



Category: Death Note, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, that answers the question of whether shinigami and ghosts can see each other."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen From the Tree

Sai peered out from behind the fish tank. "Hikaru... that thing is over there again! It's scaring me!"

Hikaru looked up from his copy of Weekly Go. "What thing? The vending machine?"

"No. That was only scary until I realized it was juice coming out. No... it's a thing looking at your apple!"

Sighing, Hikaru bit into the apple in front of him. "There. Now it can't get it, can it?"

"Can't you see it?" Sai moved a little closer until he was crouched at Hikaru's side.

Hikaru took another bite. "No. There's only that high school kid over there, Ogata standing by the desk, and the lady behind the counter. Those are the only things moving besides you and the fish in the tank, Sai."

"It's hideous!" There was a pause. "It's coming!!!" He screamed and dove into Hikaru's lap.

Ryuk looked at the apple Hikaru was eating. "Oh, the apple is already being eaten. I want it. Human world apples are so delicious and juicy."

Sai lifted his head up. "You're not human?"

Hikaru chewed a bit more. "What the hell is it, Sai?"

Ryuk laughed. "I'm a shinigami. I'm here on earth to make sure that nothing happens with the person who has my notebook."

"Is he a good person?" Sai sat up again and Hikaru looked confused about it.

"He's amusing. And he feeds me apples."

Sai smiled. "This one is funny and plays go with me."

"Go?" Ryuk looked around. "This place does look familiar. Some of the other shinigami play, but most of them play cards." He turned his head. "Ah, I have to go. He's leaving now. Bye! And thanks for letting me look at the juicy apple!"

"Well, that answers the question of whether shinigami and ghosts can see each other." Sai turned to Hikaru. "Hikaru? What's wrong?"

Hikaru let the apple fall from his hand as he pointed to the hallway where Gokisou-pro had just collapsed.


End file.
